


Chew-Toy

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A homecoming to forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chew-Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for C week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

“What-” Phil stopped just inside their doorway. Closing his eyes, he inhaled and exhaled slowly, praying for zen.

“Damn.” Clint’s voice came softly from behind him. “I’ll get it. Sorry. My bad.” He said in reference to the fiber-fill that was strewn about the floor.

Phil looked to the ceiling, wanting and not wanting to know what the chew-toy had been. “Why wasn’t he in his crate?”

“He was good while you were away.” The voice moved around the living room, a trash bin thumped on the floor here and there. “I let him sleep out loose the last three nights, figured he was over the chewing thing. No, you’re a bad dog.” The last sentence was more exasperated than angry.

Phil felt the puppy sit next to him, leaning against him in greeting. “Think maybe you were wrong, now?”

“Just put away the groceries and we’ll go pick out another sofa.”

Phil’s glance went to where Hawkeye was standing, holding what had been the back of his couch. “He ate the sofa?” His voice was strangled.

“And a couple of socks.”

Phil looked down at the dog; Bumble’s tail was wagging while a black Gold-Toe hung from his mouth.


End file.
